


II - An Offer is Made

by enkelimagnus



Series: PurimGifts 2021 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Version of Ziva joining the team, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Guns, Interrogations?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Faced by those who are supposed to be her allies, Ziva gains some information..
Relationships: Ziva David & NCIS MCRT Team
Series: PurimGifts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177448
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	II - An Offer is Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> The art with this ficlet is NOT linked to the ficlet itself, but it is a Abby/Ziva Shippy moodboard!

A computer had been set up on the desk, and black, spiked clothing was laying on the bed cover. Abby made a beeline for them, grabbing them and disappearing in the bathroom. Ziva raised an eyebrow. 

And then it clicked. She should have recognized that woman, right when she’d seen her. 

Gibbs had never let her actually meet anyone that wasn’t his own MCRT team. She hadn’t been to the headquarters either. That didn’t mean she hadn’t done some research about who she was working around. 

That was Abigail Sciuto. The lack of distinct gothic punkish attire had kept the identity from clicking in Ziva’s mind until now. 

“Smart,” she pointed out. “Bringing in your forensic scientist as a stand-in. Risky too. She could have gotten hurt.” 

She was shoved towards a chair, sat down there and promptly restrained to it. That was unusual. Her other meetings with this particular NCIS team had always been rather pleasant. It wasn’t the feeling she was getting right now. 

NCIS, and especially Gibbs, knew about this specific scheduled information exchange. She didn’t know exactly what he thought of it, but she knew he was aware. And she’d been able to go it several times without it being stopped. 

“Why is your forensic scientist getting involved with this? And why are you for that matter?” She kept going. “You know about this operation. What changed?” 

Gibbs sighed, sitting down on the bed across from her chair. “A lot has changed, Ziva.” 

She raised a pointed eyebrow, prompting him to keep going. Around her, the two other field agents, DiNozzo and McGee, had serious faces on. Now that she thought of it, DiNozzo hadn’t made a single comment while tying her to the chair. 

“Someone is after you,” Gibbs pointed out. “Not only after you, but after everyone who is involved with this exchange. The one Abby had to take the place of was found murdered a few days ago.” 

There were a few people that could be after this information. Foreign intelligence, CIA, a few high class criminals that her people had targeted lately. And those who were after her? The list was much bigger. She’d been doing this job for a while. That came with enemies. 

“So what? Are you trying to get to me first?” Ziva asked. 

She wouldn’t expect Gibbs to do that. He wasn’t really this kind of person, this kind of ally. He was too… loyal. Semper Fidelis, she guessed. 

A nugget of softness in Gibbs’ eyes expanded for a second and he settled back, leaning against the desk in front of her. 

“NCIS has an offer for you,” he said after a moment of silence

“NCIS? Or you?” Ziva asked in answer. It was different if it came from the director or if it came from Gibbs. She trusted one more than the other. 

“What do you think?” 

Ziva sighed softly. “Well. I think you have a good eye for allies and people you want on your team. Everyone that has ever worked with you that I have met have been agents of great quality and loyalty.”

“Do you fit this description, Officer David?” 

Ziva tilted her head to the side. “Depends who you ask.” 

“I’m asking you,” he continued. He crossed his arms. He was starting to get a little annoyed at her asking questions back. Ziva was enjoying this exercise, however. She wasn’t going to stop any time soon. 

“For the right people, I am loyal.”

“Loyal as a dog?” DiNozzo cut in, a smile on his face. He thought himself so funny. Ziva glared at him

“Loyal as a person that trusts her superiors,” Ziva pointed out. “I am not a dog. My loyalty is not blind. It is earned.” 

“Have your current superiors earned your loyalty enough that you will reject this offer?” 

This wasn’t the first time Ziva was asked to change camps. But it was the first time someone like Gibbs asked her. Gibbs and her had history, deep-rooted history. And she felt like she could trust him. Like this offer wasn’t disguising something else. It honestly made her even more suspicious. Some people could have found out about her regular contacts with NCIS and used it for their advantage. Maybe this was all a plot. 

She needed to check through this thoroughly. She needed all the info. This needed to be vetted even more than it usually was. She wouldn’t let her judgement be bought by her bond with Gibbs, by what she’d done for him, because of him. 

“Give me all you have on the threats on me. Give me the details of your offer. And I will consider it fully. It’s a promise.”


End file.
